The present invention refers to a connection device for a centrifugal separator having a rotor, provided in a stationary casing to rotate about an axis, and a tubular member fixedly attached to the casing and forming at least one inlet passage for the supply of media into the interior of the rotor and at least one outlet passage for the discharge of media from the interior of the rotor, the connection device comprising a connection unit forming a first connection channel arranged to be sealingly connected to a first of said passages and a second connection channel arranged to be sealingly connected to a second of said passages, wherein the connection unit forms a recess, extending through the unit and arranged to receive the tubular member in such a manner that an end portion of the tubular member projects from the unit, and wherein the connection unit is arranged to be releasably mounted in one single piece onto the tubular member.
Such connection devices for centrifugal separators are known, in which the connection channels are formed by separate conduit members provided onto the inlet and outlet passages of the centrifugal separator, i.e. the connection devices of conventional type comprise for each passage a conduit member which is releasably mounted. Consequently, when the conduit members are to be dismounted from their respective passage, which, for instance, is necessary in connection with cleaning and service of said inlet and outlet passages and of the interior of the centrifugal separator, each of the conduit members is to be removed separately and a plurality of components are to be released. Thus, by such an arrangement the mounting and the dismounting of the connection device are time consuming and require a great amount of work.
Another known connection device for a centrifugal separator comprises a unit having connection channels for the supply and the discharge of media. The unit is fixedly attached to a stationary casing by means of a number of screw bolts. Through the unit, an inlet pipe extends, which is threaded to a paring disk provided in the centrifugal separator and tightened to the unit. In order to enable dismounting of the unit, it is firstly necessary to unthread and remove she inlet pipe.
CH-A-284 862 discloses a connection device or a centrifugal separator having a rotor provided in a stationary casing and a tubular member attached to the casing and forming an inlet passage for the supply of media into the interior of the rotor and two outlet passages for the discharge of media from the interior of the rotor. The connection device comprises a connection piece having a first connection channel arranged to be connected to said inlet passage and second connection channels arranged to be connected to said outlet passages. The connection piece forms a recess extending through the unit to receive the tubular member. The piece is arranged to be clamped to the tubular member in a radial direction.